Hechos De Una Era
by Lord Valentin
Summary: Una Guerra Traida A Casa, Una Revolucion, Una Traicion, Una Ejecucion, Una Verdad, Varias Mentiras


_**~Prologo~**_

La apacible luna se cubría el cielo nocturno, acompañada por las estrellas, era una noche tranquila, como cualquier otra, el viento soplaba de manera tranquila, pero esta no seria recordada como una noche tranquila.

Los gritos de ciudadanos y soldados resonaban por toda la ciudad, el olor a pólvora y sangre estaba en el aire, carretas y carrozas ardían en las calles al igual que algunos edificios o casas, los disparos sonaban uno tras otro, aveces una andanada, aveces uno o dos solamente, el fuego de los cañones se veía a lo lejos pero golpeaban a la ciudad sin culpa alguna, las campanas sonaban pero eran hechas a un lado por los disparos y gritos, los ciudadanos, si no estaban muertos, estaban rescatando a alguien de los edificios y casas en llamas o ayudaban en lo que podían a apagar los incendios provocados en la masacre que ocurría.

Trincheras improvisadas, alambres de puás, estacas de madera, sacos de harina llenados con arena y todo aquello que sirviese de obstáculo o de cobertura ante los disparos, se hallaba colocado frente a las puertas del palacio real.  
En aquellas trincheras improvisadas, un batallón se encontraba a la espera del enemigo, preparados con sus mosquetes y espadas listas.

 **-¡No Se Relajen Ponys!...-** los gritos del capitán de aquel batallón se comenzaron a escuchar en la trinchera **-¡Si Los Rebeldes Entran Al Castillo, Equestria Abra Caído!...-**

aquel batallón era la primera vez que veía una batalla de verdad, en aquella trinchera no había mas que jóvenes sementales, obligados a unirse al ejercito, jamas habían tocado un arma y mucho menos participado en una batalla, jamas habían visto los horrores de una guerra, los gritos y disparos que se oían en todas partes, no solo los ponían nerviosos, los asustaba, les daba pánico, les revolvía el estomago y algunos incluso se orinaban.

 **-** **¡Si Los Rebeldes Entran Al Castillo, Nosotros Habremos Fallado Con Nuestro Deber De Proteger A Las Princesas!¡Habremos Fallado A Equestria!...-** gritaba el capitán, intentando elevar, aunque sea un poco, la moral de aquellos chicos pero de poco iba a servir.

La balanza poco a poco comenzaba a inclinarse hacia los rebeldes, poco a poco iban obligando al ejercito de las princesas a que retrocedan y cada vez que lo hacían, mas cerca estaban del castillo, los disparos comenzaban a acercarse a las murallas del castillo, cada vez mas y mas, hasta que en un momento, los disparos se detuvieron, junto con los gritos, todo había quedado en silencio, la pólvora disparada mezclada con la sangre y el humo de las llamas había creado una macabra niebla que cubría toda la ciudad y no dejaba mucha distancia para ver.

 **-...** **¿q-que esta pasando?...¿porque de repente hay tanto silencio?...-** la voz de uno de aquellos jóvenes soldados se escucho en la trinchera, el silencio solo les hacia peor, algunos temblaban mientras otros se orinaban encima o comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos, intentado saber que había pasado…

 **\- no bajen la guardia...-** dijo el capitán, se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz, mientras acoplaba su bayoneta en el final del cañón de su mosquete, el resto del batallón lo vieron hacerlo y de inmediato y como pudieron lo imitaron.

La calma y silencio se vieron brutalmente interrumpidos por el sonido de una carreta en llamas moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia la trinchera pero que antes de llegar a esta, termino chocando con un pequeño muro de sacos de arena, tras unos segundos, todo volvió a quedar en silencio…

 **-** **¡Ataquen!-** se escucho en la dirección de la que había venido la carreta, seguido de un sinfín de gritos y una horda de Ponys, cubiertos por la niebla, que corrían en dirección al batallón atrincherado, los rebeldes habían masacrado al ejercito de las princesas y ahora habían atravesado las murallas del castillo para enfrentarse a lo ultimo que quedaba del ejercito real.

 **-¡Fuego!-** grito el capitán mientras disparaba su mosquete a aquellos que salían de la niebla y era seguido por el resto del batallón, inmediatamente comenzaron a cargar nuevamente sus armas, pero mas Ponys habían aparecido y corrían a toda velocidad hacia la trinchera, con sus espadas y cuchillos mientras gritaban pero rápidamente fueron asesinados y así repetidamente, a cada rebelde que el batallón eliminaba, dos mas aparecían corriendo hacia la trinchera y cada vez se acercaban mas y mas,el batallón no lograría mantener alejado a los rebeldes de la trinchera por mucho mas.

Un ultimo disparo y lo habían logrado, un rebelde logro llegar a la trinchera y con su cuchillo le atravesó la garganta a uno de los chicos, los demás al ver esto quedaron horrorizados pero al mismo tiempo se distrajeron y eso les dio la ventaja a los rebeldes, los cuales sin parar comenzaron a entrar en la trinchera y comenzaron a masacrar a aquellos soldados novatos.

La diferencia numérica era abrumadora, mientras que uno o dos rebeldes morían a manos de los novatos, estos comenzaban a caer como moscas, mientras los rebeldes avanzaban sin parar por la trinchera, una explosión los detuvo durante unos segundos, uno de los novatos había decidido hacer volar un barril de pólvora, lo que hizo que varios de los rebeldes cayeran muertos o heridos pero lo mismo había pasado para aquellos soldados del batallón que estuvieran cerca.

Esa explosión les dio algo de ventaja al batallón, el cual decidió aprovecharla para comenzar a avanzar por la trinchera y comenzar a masacrar a los rebeldes, aunque aun estuvieran en desventaja numérica, ahora la balanza ses había enderezado un poco, los rebeldes eran casi el mismo numero que el batallón pero aun así los superaban por unos cuantos.

Completamente de la nada, otra explosión dentro de la trinchera sorprendió a los rebeldes, el capitán del batallón, en un intento desesperado por acabar con los rebeldes, agarro la pólvora que usaba para cargar su mosquete y la uso de mecha para encender un barril y luego arrojarlo contra los rebeldes, pero el plan no resulto tan bien y termino asesinando a casi la mitad del batallón,incluyendo al capitán, e hiriendo a casi la otra mitad, solo un reducido numero quedaba aun en pie.

Los rebeldes, al ver esto cargaron sin piedad contra aquellos que aun luchaban, increíblemente, el pequeño numero logro contener el suficiente tiempo a los rebeldes como para diezmar a gran parte, pero no sin antes haber sufrido mas bajas, los pocos que quedaban aun en pie, arrojaron sus armas y huyeron solos o ayudando a uno de sus compañeros heridos.

Aquel batallón quedo reducido solo a 5 Ponys, gravemente heridos y con traumas de por vida, pero ninguno olvidaría jamas porque lucho, pero todo lo que pasaría luego de esta batalla, cambiaría los ideales y formas de pensar de estos pones, para bien o para mal, solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
